


It Lives In The Tropics: The Fragmentary Kin

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: There are MANY More Pixelberry Alts. (aka the rest of my Choices: Stories We Play AU galore) [3]
Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon-Typical Violence, Care of Magical Creatures, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M and F/F ships are in the background and are still very important, Familiars, Families of Choice, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, OT6, OT7, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The Siren Harpy Changeling Witch is the best thing that has ever happened to 'em
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robbie Sutcliffe/Elliot Vance/Original Character(s)
Series: There are MANY More Pixelberry Alts. (aka the rest of my Choices: Stories We Play AU galore) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984027





	1. Puzzle Piecemeal (It Lives Within Their 'Hearts'?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to the baby saving the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EJ is Ava's go to witch friend, and for good reason. Even though xe is only a year older than Robbie, xyr skills are beyond compare. Their crew consists of four sprites, two snakes [one is six feet long and the other is a foot and a half long], and two large wolf-dogs. With a height nearing seven feet, a plump hourglass figure, plus one set of narrow eyes & one set of almond shaped ones, and wide facial features, E is stunning.

* * *

> Ava is ~~Supposedly~~ Always Right, part i

The day they meet the the Four Tiered, Parker thinks he'd leave the force if if meant he'd get to remain in their orbit: "Hey, you're really, um, beyond words beautiful, uh, what is your name?"

"Oh, h-he-hello. My name is Eyanosa Jacinto Niku'rei Yolotl Pluma. Do y-yo-you really think I am **that** way?" With skin the colors of wilted cornflower blue + dark blue violet with deep sea green & indigo-black accents, EJ looks like an otherworldly being.

With _glimmering_ blue green scales, _iridescent_ metallic feathers, and midnight blue **_freckles_** , Eyanosa _startles_ a gasp out of Parker every time they move. Parker flushes, he's drawn himself into a sweet little bonding game.

E's **three** textured hair is down to their knees and is usually a iris blue silver with some rosy bronze. Xyr pair of narrower eyes are **_Andromeda_** \+ the color of honey. The almond shaped eyes are smaller and are of peacock + raven schemes. Parker makes a joke about being all seeing.

* * *

> Many Moons ~~or What The Humans Call Mons~~ Later

The gang is all here, they're away in Seattle. NY is practicing their glamours. Ava is helping 'em out. Xe always keeps the eyes weird-looking, one wide honey hued eye and one small almond raven wing eye.

Ave suggests port wine stains where the other eyes go. Elliot laughs, "Ooh, ooh! You should do that piebald thing for your newly copper red hair." Robbie agrees: "Also do huge patches vitiligo instead of freckles!" "Sure."

Hyacinth gives Parx a huge hug, "Thank you for being enchanted by my charms, Par." Giggles abound at Hy's difficulty saying most English names. They also are plentiful because Parker is as red as E's hair.

Elliot's other sibling fell asleep with Vance in tow, the animals are all over the pair. The otter isn't sick but she's here with the gang all the time. Connor is brushing the animals with fur and his sister is petting the ones without. 

Cody and Kyle have been trying to help everyone pick out clothes. Danni is taking pictures of everything! Tom, Andy, Dan, and Lucas have been making vacation plans for a month now. They are done, thank goodness.

Cody's other partners are setting up the rental place. Lily and Imogen are practicing their abilities to communicate with animals. The ones on top of Kepler and Stargaze are talking back, but remaining in place.

NY now has deep golden olive skin, piebald affected copper red hair, and vitiligo all over their form. It seems as if xe plan on keeping this form for at long as they'll be around most humans.

* * *

> The Very Same Day ~~, Unfortunately~~

They cast a powerful clearing spell. The sprites (Xande, Scrueleane, Inty, and Latriva) are as tall as a hand is long, the snakes (Micah and Gleames) are very good familiars, and the large wolf-dogs (K'nuckles and Flapjack) are precious not so little noisemakers.

They help out immensely.

The spell is built to knock most non magic bearers back but Ava is able to hold the group steady, with the help of Mossy Sweet (what E calls Flicker) and Thumpes (what E calls Rene).

A large worm like beast has used parasitic underlings to control people, who do so by living in the emotional parts of brain or by residing in the space underneath the _literal_ heart. The beast is slain by a chant that reduces her to dust and all the minions are freed.

They slide out gently and all the affected humans pass out, but not all at once. That would be **too** suspicious.


	2. Puzzle Piecemeal (It Lives Within Their 'Hearts'?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they meet everyone, animals included, this new companion is full of so much good, it gleams from within. Six-seven months later, both Robs and Elli are harboring absolutely massive crushes. Due to Eyanosa Jacinto Niku'rei Yolotl Pluma being used to very different human culture, they're oblivious to almost all of the obvious nature of the boys' feelings for them. Elliot's big sib had previously given the pair some advice and now they are to finally finish wooing their little blue[ish] "alien".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do not use condoms but lube is used! Also they get tested roughly twice a month so they forego condoms sometimes. Hyacinth is another nickname for the Four Tiered because Jacinto means that in Spanish.

> It Was Easy, Even With You Having Skin Oh So Blue~

"We know that you do not always understand what we have **been** trying to say but..."

After close to an hour has passed, NY is super flustered. Xe chuckle at xemself as xyr skin shimmers so pale it is almost _white_.

"The two of you- how did I not? Oh, I'm such an empty hut!"

Elliot nearly blanches, he immediately moved to comfort xem. Robbie elbows his boyfriend, since Elli wrote _most_ of the speech, it was already his turn to lead the turn of conversation. "That isn't it at all Hyacinth! You're just so sweet and talented and bright."

Elliot points to his own temple and when Eyanosa nods, he leans their heads together gently. "I've thought you two to be **breathtaking** since we first met so many slow moons ago."

The guys **_both_** go real red, Robbie nods towards xyr space. The two getting pulled into Ey's embrace means joyous magic imbued energy b u b b l e s out of the special spell caster; skin even turns blush pink.

The boys seeing xyrs hair shift into a state nearing _**plasma**_ means that Eyanosa gets several kisses. Eventually, they try- and **fail** -to tamp down on their cheerful glow.

"We should _definitely_ make out right about now, what do you wonders full think?"

* * *

The triad? trio? discuss boundaries and the like before Elliot carefully moves their boyfriend around and smooches him silly. The advice led the human dudes to show videos about human rites around consent, since most beings back where Hyacinth is from use mind links and things like that to talk most heavier things out.

* * *

> The Water Bed Was Almost A Grand, B T Dubs

Rob is sandwiched between EJ and Elliot. EJ wriggles in his grasp before gasping out for more and more and more. "Is the right word **please**? Oh Robs, please, _please_! The pleases were in quite complex Creole, then Fijian, and finally Māori.

'Li obliges them, he shifts just so. He also reaches around to pinch their hip, they giggle and their hair settles into a _normal_ matter state.

Robbie nips at both his partners' skin. They kiss and touch and bond for almost an hour. They rearrange themselves so that no one will tumble off of the very fancy water bed.

Robbie sits up when Elliot slides his hand slowly down his front, looking for an okay that is come, and takes him in hand. "Oh, what about you?" "After you, my **beloved** boy-"

"I have an idea!"; as Nos interrupts, xe move so that Elliot can wriggle his way into xyr eagerly awaiting mouth. "Um, are you sure?"

"Humans are so easy to nudge orgasm out of, I won't even need any magic!" "Alrighty." "Thanks baby love." "I should warn you-" "You reach your end faster with head, as you call it, then any other option, that is okay. I will be gentle, see?"

* * *

> Worries Assured; Closeness Abounded

Robbie gasps out a laugh and Elliot moves his fingers faster so they all get focus on something, anything else. With his head in the crook Elli's neck & shoulder, Robbie shivers.

He gives the other two more love bites and then he cums.

Nos moves to lick Li's hand clean, the guys are enraptured by the sight. After that EJ moves some water and takes a big swig.

They swallow Elliot up swiftly, he _yelps_. Robbie kisses his sighs away. Within twelve minutes, Hyacinth has brought Li to orgasm.

Robbie leans away and Elliot slumps down further on the bed, the latter pules Hy onto his lap.

They flush; "I'd always worried I'd be too **humanoid** for youse sweets." Robbie gently tugs on EJ's hair.

The sounds that tumble out of that blessed throat of xyrs are beyond belief, almost.

Robbie laughs, he kisses their face all over as they calm down some. "You want some more?"

Elliot chuckles, he squeezes R's knee and EJ's upper thigh. "Say please in English this time guppy guppy."

Rob and Li tease Jacinto, who gulps and turns scarlet red.

"Please."

* * *

> Being Fake Bad is True Fun

Robbie tugs a bit **harder** and Elliot slips his hands into E's skirt.

After a while, Robbie slides his hands down their back. Elliot uses his entire hand, he is giddy with the thrill.

Rob's hands move to their chest and they _huff_ out a very breathy moan.

"I have too large nipples and only **one** is pierced and I have a lot of symbol shaped birthmarks and-"

Robbie caresses them into an assured silence. Li gets them to cum and they do, a **_lot_**.

They nearly white out. Elliot laughs when Robbie yelps "Their cum is sparkly?!"

Eyanosa giggles languidly. "Oh, um...is..that.. **too**...weird?"

Elliot laps it off of Robbie's hand before they finish asking. "You taste like _pomegranate_. That is weirder, but not too weird." He messes with them both by sucking slowly on R's fingers.

Robbie kisses him silly. The guys carry Ey off to the bath.

They make out as they get cleaned up and Ey calls for their companions before any of the three are fully dressed.

"What? We originate from a primordial **_&_** Arcane nudist adjacent, non monogamous culture. Plus, it's summer time and with glamours, the seven of us can mingle at the nearest nudist beach."


End file.
